


lube it up

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mechanics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur with his jumpsuit pulled low and leaning over an engine was a sight that Merlin would never get tired of; however, Arthur was the definition of bubble butt, and Merlin had had daydreams about it ever since the day he saw it. His favorite dream was taking Arthur while bent over the hood of a car like he was now.</p><p>Well. There was an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lube it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunapark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapark/gifts).



> This fic and title are all [lunapark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapark)/[newberried](http://newberried.tumblr.com/)'s fault. I was at the mechanic's getting my car fixed, and was waiting for four hours and then this happened. This fic is also the result of [Bottom!Arthur Fest](http://bottom-arthur.tumblr.com/tagged/Bottom-Arthur-Fest) on tumblr (NSFW link of course).
> 
> I haven't written in a while, so apologies for any issues you may find as I work out my writing kinks. Enjoy! :)

_bringing my car in after work_

Merlin only had to wait a few minutes for a reply.

**What did you do?**

_i didnt do anything! light came on on its own_

Merlin didn't blame Arthur for being doubtful, Merlin sabotaging his own car just to keep bringing it into the shop after his radiator gave out to see Arthur was how they got together in the first place. Merlin had broken so many fuses and pulled apart so many things in his engine, he worried he might have to spend a fortune on his old dingy car before having the courage to ask Arthur out.

Well, Arthur would argue that Merlin practically forced him to eat dinner with him for their first date. Merlin would argue back that it was only right to pay for dinner for making Arthur stay late at the shop and give him a ride home (Arthur, of course, hadn’t minded and would have said ‘yes’ to a date regardless). Thankfully, they hit it off that night, and Merlin didn’t have to make up reasons to see Arthur again.

When Merlin got out of work, it was nearly dark, and the short ten minute drive to Arthur’s shop took nearly twenty because of the traffic. He was happy that the shop was so close though, not only because that it was an easy drive in such a large city, but it meant they could meet each other for lunch when neither one of them were swamped. Arthur worked Saturdays, so the extra time to meet up during the week meant a lot to both of them.

Merlin arrived just after six, just in time to pull in through the gate before they closed up for the night. Arthur came out of the office, his red jumpsuit wrapped around his waist and his white ribbed tank dotted and smeared in oil spots, and waved him into one of the bays.

As Merlin got out of the car, a few of Arthur's employees and friends streamed out of the office as well.

"Hey, Merlin!" Gwaine called and waved. Leon, Percival, and Elyan did the same as Merlin waved back.

"What did you unplug this time?" Leon joked and the others laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked over to Merlin and called over his shoulder, "Go home, guys. Last one out, close the gate."

"Yes, sir," Elyan said, cheeky.

As Arthur neared Merlin, he took in his appearance. His tight jeans were creased around his hips and his shirt was wrinkled about the waist, signs of him sitting for long periods at his desk. Arthur smiled at Merlin, enjoying the way Merlin’s eyes lit up as he neared, and greeted him, “Hi.” 

Merlin smiled in return and leaned in for a kiss that was readily returned. Arthur hummed and placed his hands on Merlin's hips as he prolonged the peck into an open kiss. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur’s blond hair was getting long, and Merlin could feel the layer of sweat that built up during the day as he clutched the hair at the back of Arthur’s head. He ran his tongue across Arthur's pouty bottom lip, but they pulled apart a moment later to a wolf whistle ( _Gwaine_ ).

Arthur kept looking at Merlin, but threw a rude hand gesture behind him. There was a laugh and then the sound of the gate closing.

"So, what light came on?" Arthur asked, his hand settling back on Merlin’s hips and his thumbs moving in circles on Merlin's hipbones.

"Battery light."

Arthur nodded and pecked Merlin's lips one more time. He patted Merlin’s hip before stepping away, and as soon as he turned, Merlin couldn’t resist patting Arthur’s bum in return and giving it a quick squeeze. Arthur looked back to Merlin and glared, but the curl of his lips told Merlin he was just fine with it.

“Busy day?” Merlin asked as Arthur popped the hood of the car and pulled a cart over.

“Just the usual Friday rush,” Arthur replied and pulled on some gloves. Then, with a knowing smirk, he said, “Mrs. Lopez dropped by again.”

“No way,” Merlin laughed. He slipped his hands inside of his pockets as Arthur lifted the hood. “She offer to be Percival’s sugar momma again?”

“Not this time, but her excuses to come in are almost as flimsy as yours were,” Arthur teased.

“Yeah, but it’s alright when I did it; I’m much cuter. And you weren’t exactly protesting either if I recall correctly.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and remembered the way he would purposefully pull down the top half of his jumpsuit and unnecessarily flex his muscles under Merlin’s gaze. And while he didn’t like customers hovering over him while he worked, often telling them to go to the waiting room, he would always invite Merlin over to watch and talked to him. Merlin had caught his eye as soon as he stepped out his car with his thick dark hair, sharp cheekbones, and jeans that showed off just enough to make Arthur wonder what was underneath.

“You weren’t being exactly subtle,” Arthur replied.

“Never said I was. But it worked, didn’t it?”

As they continued to banter about Merlin’s (in)ability to pick up men, Merlin watched Arthur quickly test the battery with the efficiency that came from someone doing it for years.

A minute later, after turning on and off the car, Arthur was pulling away the cords and said, “Your battery is fine, let me just check the wires. I’m thinking it might be your alternator though.”

Merlin hadn’t a clue what that meant, but continued to watch Arthur work, or watch his ass more specifically. Arthur with his jumpsuit pulled low and leaning over an engine was a sight that Merlin would never get tired of; however, Arthur was the definition of bubble butt, and Merlin had had daydreams about it ever since the day he saw it. His favorite dream was taking Arthur while bent over the hood of a car like he was now.

Well. There was an idea. And his cock twitching in his pants certainly agreed.

"Let's leave it for tonight, I'm going to need to take out your alternator and check it. I don't expect it to cost over a hundred though," Arthur said, leaning back up straight and dropping the hood back in place.

Merlin stepped up behind Arthur before he could move away, and wrapped his hands around Arthur’s hips.

"How about I pay you in advance?" Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear. He stepped closer, pressing the front of his body along the back of Arthur's, his hardening cock snug against Arthur's ass.

Arthur smirked, relaxing into the feel of Merlin's body and slightly arched his back to push against the cradle of Merlin's hips. "I'm not having sex in my shop, Merlin."

Merlin's breath was ghosting across Arthur's neck and his fingers were making their way beneath the waistline of Arthur's jumpsuit.

"You sure about that?"

Merlin kissed down the side of Arthur's neck and began pulling at the sleeves of the jumpsuit tied around his waist. Once the sleeves were undone, Merlin slid his hands below the red material to find that Arthur wasn't wearing trousers, which wasn't uncommon on warm days like today. Arthur hummed as Merlin's fingers skimmed across the waistband of his underwear and he began pulling off his dirty gloves.

After tossing his gloves off to the side, Arthur said, "A hundred is a lot to live up to. Don't want you to be embarrassed by underperforming."

Merlin smiled behind Arthur's ear. "I'll make it worth while."

Arthur snorted at the line. He turned his head a little to the side and managed to see a small part of Merlin's face as he began making his way down Arthur's neck again, causing him to shudder slightly when Merlin scraped his teeth across his skin. The fingers along Arthur's waistband slid underneath, just far enough to tease. Arthur felt Merlin's hands pulling his hips back harder against his cock and he began following along to Merlin's slow grind. After a few moments of teasing, though, Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrists and tried to push them further down, but Merlin resisted. Instead, Merlin licked the shell of his ear and Arthur huffed.

"You call this making worth while?" Arthur complained.

Merlin tsked, "Always so impatient."

"I just know what I want."

"So do I. Come here."

Arthur turned his head again and this time Merlin met him with a kiss, one that was a little awkward and sloppy do to their positions. Arthur, eager, licked into Merlin's mouth and slid his tongue along the roof of Merlin's mouth. One hand lifted to wrap around the back of Merlin's head. Merlin sucked on his tongue and drew his hands along the length of Arthur's torso, Arthur's breath hitching and his back arching further every time Merlin brushed over his nipples. All the while, Merlin never let up on grinding into Arthur's plush ass. The friction helped, but he needed more.

"Fuck, Arthur," Merlin gasped as he pulled away from Arthur’s mouth, "Your ass."

Arthur laughed. "Not fucking it yet, are you?" He grinded back against Merlin's cock and brought down the hand that was tangled in Merlin's hair to rub at himself through his jumpsuit. As loose as the suit was, his dick was awkwardly and uncomfortably tenting the material. He wanted it off.

Merlin had to laugh along, and he swatted Arthur's hip playfully. "Keep talking and maybe I won't."

"Like you could resist," Arthur said. Merlin moved his hands underneath his tank top, feeling the soft skin and muscle. "It's almost been a week. We haven't gone this long without sex since we started going out."

"And whose fault is that?" Merlin replied, brushing his left thumb across Arthur's nipple and finally moving his right hand down beneath the waistband of Arthur's underwear to slowly stroke Arthur's cock.

Arthur could only gasp in response and grab behind himself to hold onto Merlin. Merlin's hand wrapped around him was exactly what he wanted, but the slow pace was agonizing, forcing him to try and thrust forward into Merlin's hand. The thrusting only led to more frustration though, as Merlin resisted moving faster. He held Arthur closer to his body, only letting Arthur squirm in his embrace.

Merlin felt Arthur grow thicker in his hand with each pass down his length. Just the thought of it had Merlin humping Arthur harder, his dick somehow hoping for skin to skin contact through all of the clothes in the way.

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur groaned with a swivel of his hips.

Merlin complied immediately this time. He stepped away, the cool air to his front a minor shock to his system. His cock was thick in his jeans and the throbbing more apparent now that it wasn’t being seen to.

Merlin pushed up the back of Arthur’s tank top in order to place open kisses down his spine on his way to his knees. Arthur made to turn around, but Merlin held him in place and pulled the jumpsuit down to Arthur’s ankles. Arthur swore under his breath, thinking about what was going to come next, and tugged his dick. With Arthur’s help, Merlin eased Arthur’s underwear over his erection, and let them fall to his ankles, exposing Arthur’s bum in front of Merlin’s face, exactly where he wanted it.

With one hand, he kneaded the soft flesh that was presented to him, pulling it to the side to get a glimpse of what he wanted most. The hint of Arthur’s hole made his cock twitch in his pants and his mouth water in anticipation. His other hand pushed at Arthur’s back, between his shoulder blades, to bend him over.

Not needing to be told twice, Arthur leaned over the hood of the car, is hands splayed out to prop himself up. He tried to spread his legs, but his clothes around his ankles kept them close.

“Merlin –”

“Got you,” Merlin said and helped Arthur free his right foot from his clothing, but leaving the other wrapped.

Before Arthur could even settle into a wider stance, Merlin was there, biting and sucking at the curve of his ass, swiping his tongue along the line where the cheek turned into thigh. Arthur cursed again and sighed. He looked down at himself, and to Merlin kneeling behind him, every press of Merlin’s mouth going straight to his cock that hung heavily between his legs.

Merlin’s hands gripped both sides of Arthur’s ass and massaged them. With a sigh, he kissed the base of Arthur’s spine and moved downward, licking and placing kisses down the crease. He pulled away and drew apart Arthur’s ass cheeks. Merlin’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Arthur’s hole, and he swiped his thumbs close to it, back and forth.

Arthur waited, impatient. The feeling of Merlin’s intent gaze sent a flush up his neck. He had only been rimmed once before, but it was enjoyable, despite how inexperienced his partner was at the time; he could only imagine how well it was going to go with Merlin.

“Are you going to do something, or are you just going to stare all night?” he complained, with a slight wiggle of his hips. The movement caused Arthur’s entrance to clench faintly before relaxing again. 

His answer came in the form of a long lick from his balls to the top of his cleft. Arthur’s fingers curled and he gasped, “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Merlin asked innocently.

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin dove back in, drawing long, wet swipes of the flat of his tongue over Arthur’s pucker, bathing it in spit. He could feel the muscle tighten in response at first, but as Arthur relaxed, so did his hole. Merlin continued to lick and suck at Arthur’s hole like a starving man, plunging his face and mouth into Arthur’s perfect ass as far as he could. The longer he went at it, the more he felt Arthur tremble beneath his hands and the more cursing he could hear falling from Arthur’s lips.

Arthur’s knees were going weak and he only just stopped himself from falling to the floor by going down on his elbows when he felt Merlin fucking him with the tip of his tongue and twisting it around in his entrance. His back arched further, presenting himself even more for Merlin’s tongue to sloppily lick and fuck his hole.

“Holy fuck, Merlin, yes,” Arthur moaned, reaching behind him to twist his fingers in Merlin’s hair.

Merlin gave a responding moan before regretfully pulling back. Spit covered his face and the air felt cool against it; he wiped away some of it with the back of his hand. He then sucked on his index finger while his other thumb rubbed at Arthur’s hole, lightly pressing the tip of it into the wet pucker. His tongue had loosened it, but not enough to take his cock.

Moving his mouth back to Arthur’s hole, he spat at it and used his finger to slide it into Arthur’s opening. Arthur’s hole was tight around his finger and Merlin plugged him up over and over. Some of the saliva escape and dripped down to Arthur’s balls. Merlin lunged down to lick at Arthur’s sac, trying to push the saliva back up to Arthur’s hole, but he ended up sucking on it instead.

Arthur groaned, trying to thrust back onto Merlin’s finger and grind down into Merlin’s mouth. He looked down, catching a glimpse of Merlin’s chin as he swirled his tongue around his sac and watched as his cock jerked on it’s own, dribbling come out of the tip and dotting the hood of the car.

“More, need more,” Arthur breathed, and he was instantly rewarded with another finger and more spit to ease the way. He sighed into the stretch and slight burn, and pushed back, hoping for the fingers would hit the spot that would bring him even more pleasure.

As Merlin worked Arthur open with his fingers, he couldn’t stop mouthing at any part of him that he could get at, his thick thighs, the vee at the small of his back. Then, Merlin’s fingers brushed over Arthur’s prostate, causing him cry out, “Fuck yeah,” and buck back for more.

“God, you’re amazing,” Merlin said, slipping in another finger alongside the other two and watching Arthur’s loose hole stretch easily now to accommodate him. He leaned forward to add more spit to the equation, trying to make it better for Arthur.

Arthur was lost in the feeling of Merlin’s fingers, and it was showing. His body was shoving back onto Merlin’s fingers, face red, mouth hanging open, and breathing quick.

“Your cock, I need your fucking cock,” Arthur demanded, his hips circling, trying to get Merlin to hit his prostate again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Merlin muttered in agreement, quickly getting to his feet. He was sure he would have gotten a rush of blood to the head had it not have been all pooled in his groin. He kept fucking Arthur with his fingers, regretful to take his other hand away from Arthur’s generous backside, and rubbed himself though his trousers; he had almost forgotten how hard he was.

It took a few tries, but Merlin was able to get his cock out, the waistband of his underwear pulled behind his balls. He then pulled out his wallet and, using Arthur as a table, placed his wallet on Arthur’s back and searched for the condom he kept in there for moments like these. Once he found the condom, he tossed his wallet onto the floor and used his teeth to open it. He spat the wrapper to the side and one handedly rolled the condom over his cock, quietly congratulating himself for grabbing a lubed one.

While getting the condom on, Merlin’s fingers had slowed to a stop, forcing Arthur to fuck himself on Merlin’s fingers. Merlin wanked himself a few times as he watched Arthur move back and forth on his fingers.

Merlin stepped up close behind Arthur again, hiked up his shirt to his armpits, and stilled Arthur’s humping with his free hand. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Arthur groaned, “give it to me.” He wiggled his hips in anticipation.

Merlin tapped Arthur’s ankle with his foot. “Open a bit more.” Arthur eagerly acquiesced, shifting his legs out wider and making his ass the perfect height for taking.

Merlin’s fingers slowly slipped out and the blunt tip of his cock was placed at Arthur’s entrance, which was red and glistening with spit. Merlin gently pushed forward and once the head of his cock popped in, the rest was an easy slide until he was buried balls deep in Arthur’s snug ass. “Oh, fuck, you’re tight,” Merlin moaned, feeling Arthur’s hole cling tightly to his cock, and grasped at Arthur’s hips firmly with sticky fingers. He bent over Arthur and kissed his back. “You feel so good.”

Arthur only moaned in response as his body adjusted to Merlin’s dick, a dick that wasn’t small in the slightest. Merlin ran his hands up and down Arthur’s torso, moving up his back and down his sides. His hands moved back down to Arthur’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart once more to see where his cock was penetrating Arthur, huge and obtrusive in Arthur’s once little hole. He knew he was waiting for Arthur’s okay to move, but he couldn’t help the little roll of his hips at the sight, making Arthur gasp.

“I can’t – I have to –“ Merlin grunted with another lazy roll of his hips, seeking the friction he needed for his release.

“Yeah, okay. Move, fuck me,” Arthur replied, breathless, and reached down to jack on his cock a few times. “Come on.”

Merlin’s fingers squeezed Arthur’s hips as he pulled out slowly until just the head of his cock was left and thrust back in quick enough to hear the slap of skin on skin. He did it again and again, and each time Arthur grunted and pushed back into it.

Merlin’s shirt had fallen back down, but thankfully it didn’t obstruct the view of his cock driving into Arthur. He knew it was sight to behold, Merlin mostly dressed except for his cock pulled obscenely out of his pants and Arthur mostly naked and bent over the hood of a car.

Soon the shop was filled with the sounds of their fucking. Merlin couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of Arthur’s ample ass jiggling whenever their hips met. “Oh my God, your ass, Arthur,” he muttered.

“Yeah, you love it,” Arthur couldn’t help but laughing, but his laugh turned into a groan upon a particularly hard thrust. He muttered into his arm, “Shit. Love your fucking cock.”

Merlin’s hips sped up, and in no time Arthur was thrashing about on Merlin’s cock over the hood of the car, grasping for purchase where he could and constantly leaking come from his aching cock. Merlin would slow a few times and simply grind forward into Arthur’s hole before speeding up again.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah,” Arthur wailed, feeling Merlin’s cock finally start to hit that sweet spot in him. “Right there. Oh, God!”

“Shit, Arthur,” Merlin cursed under his breath and leaned forward a bit to wrap one hand around Arthur’s shoulder. Every needy cry from Arthur went straight to his cock, and, in turn, caused him to pumped his hips harder, trying to get his cock as far into Arthur as he could.

“More, Merlin,” Arthur whined, his back arching even further, if possible, and finally collapsing to his chest on the car.

Merlin drove his hips faster, aiming for the same spot every time and using the hand wrapped around Arthur’s shoulder to help pull him back onto his cock.

“Like that? You like that?” Merlin couldn’t help asking. He could feel his climax nearing and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Arthur groaned, “so good.” His eyes closed and he lost himself to the feeling of Merlin’s cock, feeling like it was all the way in his throat and splitting him in two. His balls were tight, stimulated with every slap from Merlin’s as he humped forward, and his cock leaped with almost every brush of his prostate.

“Fucking hell,” Merlin gasped, sweat running down his spine. “So fucking perfect. Feel so good on my cock.”

Arthur could only cry out ‘ah, ah, ah’ as Merlin battered his prostate with quick jabs of his cock. “Touch me, touch me,” he muttered as he felt his orgasm pooling.

Merlin removed his hand from Arthur’s shoulder and reached around to pump at Arthur’s cock. Arthur was incoherently babbling Merlin’s name, interchanged with expletives. His prick was wet, making it easy for Merlin to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He brushed his fingers over the head of Arthur’s cock, spreading the slick there further down Arthur’s shaft. A dozen strokes later and with a twist at the head, Arthur bucked in Merlin’s arms as he came, shouting, “Fuck!” His eyes rolled back and his body went weak from the force of it. His come splashed his stomach and the hood of the car.

Arthur’s hole rippled around Merlin’s cock. Merlin bit his lip and grabbed onto Arthur’s hips with both hands to keep Arthur standing and so that he could drive the best he could into that tightness. Loose-limbed, Arthur took over teasing out the last of his spunk with his own hand as his body trembled.

Arthur’s hole was still clenching around Merlin’s dick as after shocks wracked his body, and Merlin started pistoning his hips into the pressure wrapped around him, chasing his own release.

It was only a few more thrusts before Merlin burst, looking at a blissed out, loose Arthur watching Merlin over his shoulder. “Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin groaned, coming inside Arthur’s ass, jerking his hips back and nudging forward short distances and rolling his hips. His knees had buckled and his legs were weak with his orgasm. He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, not caring about the come on Arthur’s stomach, and tried to catch his breath.

After a few moments, Merlin kissed Arthur’s shoulder blade and said, “You are so bloody perfect.”

Arthur’s chuckled, and Merlin could feel it from where he was still inside of Arthur, sensitive to the movement. “Not too bad yourself,” he replied. “But that might just have to do more with your cock.” 

“I’m fine with that,” Merlin smiled, and slowly stood up. He pulled out his cock just as slowly, and looked at Arthur’s hole, red, swollen and slightly gaping. He wished now that they had been able to go bare and that he could watch his come drip out of Arthur’s hole, only so that he could either lick it away or push it back up into him; he couldn’t decide. Instead, he traced around Arthur’s hole lightly with his thumb. “Okay?” he asked.

Arthur hummed in response, “Wonderful.” With Merlin’s hands back on his hips again, Arthur sluggishly pushed himself up with his arms, feeling like a colt trying to find its legs for the first time. His back ached and so did his legs, so he stretched to try to get the kinks out. He wiped the come on his hand onto his tank top.

He turned to face Merlin and Merlin’s hands fell away. Arthur grasped Merlin’s face with both hands and drew him into a deep kiss. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, his hands landing on Arthur’s ass again and he massaged the cheeks as their tongues wrapped around one another. Arthur pulled away, tugging at the hair on the back of Merlin’s head to tilt it back, and kissed down to suck at the hollow of his throat. Once he was done making his mark, he kissed his way back to Merlin’s mouth. Kissing the top lip, then the bottom one, and trailing it off into a series of pecks.

Their foreheads pressed against one another, and their noses brushed.

“So did that about cover the advance?” Merlin asked.

Arthur’s head bent back with a laugh. “A repeat, and we might be even,” he said, leaning in and biting at Merlin’s bottom lip.

“I could definitely arrange that,” Merlin replied, smiling.

Arthur smiled back. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I’m starving.”

He started pulling back on his clothes, and Merlin pulled off the condom and tucked his cock back in his pants. Merlin was grabbing his wallet and the condom wrapper from the ground when Arthur turned around to clean up his supplies. He stopped at the sight of his come painting the hood of Merlin’s black car.

“We might want to wash your car first.”

Merlin looked down at the hood over Arthur’s shoulder, then at Arthur. He deadpanned, “That’s not my mess.”

Merlin dimpled at Arthur’s glare and dodged the swipe Arthur made at his shoulder. He then scampered off across the shop, Arthur hot on his trail, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Many thanks to [anchoram for a this wonderful piece of artwork](http://anchoram-blog.tumblr.com/post/143022665135) (SFW) based off my fic! <3


End file.
